Carly Witwicky
Carly Witwicky is the name of a fictional character in Transformers universe. Transformers: Generation 1 Carly is a human ally of the Autobots. She attended MIT and has a gift for chemistry and electronics. She married Spike Witwicky and eventually gave birth to Daniel. Animated series The Transformers Carly first met Spike Witwicky and Bumblebee at the Robots Video Arcade, though she was more interested in the Autobot than Spike, much to his disgust. Sometime later, she encountered Ironhide, who was standing guard during the test of Wheeljack's Immobilizer. She blamed herself for the device's capture by the Decepticons, and after Ironhide took her on a tour of Autobot Headquarters, she went on a solo mission to retrieve it and was promptly captured. After Ironhide, Bumblebee and Spike rescued her, she was able to put her MIT studies to use and reverse the Immobilizer's operation, ensuring an Autobot victory. Back at base, she accepted Spike's offer of a date, despite the obvious age difference. After a stop at a fun park, Carly, Spike and Bumblebee picked up Sparkplug at an airport, only to discover the Decepticons were using the location as a secret base. The Dinobots were called in, but became critically injured during the battle. The three humans returned to headquarters, where the Dinobots decided to desert the Autobot cause. When the Autobots themselves later became crippled by the levels of Cybertonium deteriorating in their systems, Carly realised that the Dinobots would still be functioning, and the trio of humans were able to persuade the Dinobots to help by intercepting a Decepticon shipment of the mineral. Unfortunately Grimlock instead led his troops to Cybertron, and Carly and Spike were forced to follow them there. Carly's technical know-how once again proved useful as she, Spike and the Dinobots outwitted Shockwave. She also undid some Decepticon cross-circuiting of the Dinobots, and helped the Dinobots and Spike steal some Cybertonium. She was very impressed with Cybertron's design and layout, and even watched a cybertronic history disc from a neglected machine. Unfortunately, the trip had several drawbacks; among them, Shockwave disintegrated her car (Decepticreep!), and she twisted her ankle. However, after the Cybertonium mission was completed, some good came of it all — Optimus Prime gave both Carly and Spike the title of honorary Autobots. The pair took Blaster along with them to a rock concert, however Blaster's transmission of the concert to the other Autobots caused them to miss a distress signal, resulting in the theft of the Voltronic Galaxer. Carly and Spike started searching the globe in Powerglide, however Megatron used the missing device to jam Earth's radio signals. Carly used her technical knowhow to track the signal to the Moon, and she and Spike accompanied Powerglide and Optimus there in Omega Supreme, though the two humans couldn't do much more than be a cheering squad. Out driving in Hoist, Spike and Carly stumbled on a film shoot. After Hoist rescued some stuntmen, he was invited to be part of the movie, while Spike and Carly got free passes to the studio. The duo went to watch the filming, and were dismayed as the other Autobots also attempted to get in on the act, but their time was soon occupied in preventing the Decepticons from getting their hands on a film reel. They were chased through the backlot by Megatron, until a cunning ruse by Hoist involving dropping the pair into a vat of "lava" fooled the Decepticons into thinking the film reel had been destroyed. Spike, Carly and Sparkplug got all dressed up to watch Perceptor get presented with a prestigious award for his invention of corrostop. By the year 2006, she and Spike, who had become Earth's ambassador to Cybertron, had married and had a son, Daniel. The family attended the first Galactic Olympics together, from which Spike was abducted by the Quintessons, along with Ultra Magnus and Kup. The Witwickys attended a diplomatic event on Cybertron, during which Daniel wandered off with Grimlock. It was a while before Carly noticed her son was missing, and insisted on joining in the search. The Autobots followed the trail to a secret Quintesson room with portals leading to prison dimensions. Carly and the Autobots traveled to Menonia in search of Daniel and Grimlock. Carly was able to find a piece of Daniel's tuxedo and, with the aid of Steeljaw and Ramhorn, tracked down the boy himself. After defeating the Quintesson who'd been exiled to Menonia, the Autobots and the two humans returned to Cybertron. When Daniel started having bad dreams, Spike and Carly asked Rodimus to help the boy overcome them. Transformers: Scramble City In the late 1980s, the Autobots began work on a mobile battle fortress dubbed "Scramble City", and began construction of the massive structure in a subterranean cavern. Carly helped the Autobots work on the project, and was seen twiddling knobs and consulting some paperwork. The Transformers: The Headmasters Apparently, doing anything constructive with her degree from MIT wasn't a priority for Carly, as she became strictly a doting housewife by 2011. She, Spike and Daniel lived in the Autobot base on Athenia. After Spike was injured, she took care of him. Thus when the Decepticons sent a metal-warping meteor towards the planet, neither she nor Spike was able to go and deal with it, so Daniel went instead. Daniel cut short a meal with his mother so he could go and check on some seeds he brought back from Earth. When it turned out to be a deadly buridanka, she sat uselessly in on the discussion about it. When Daniel and Spike ran into Decepticon trouble on Mars, she pointedly wondered aloud why Fortress Maximus wasn't bothering to do anything yet. Carly attended a meeting about a distress call from the planet Sandra. She was in favor of providing help, and assisted Arcee in contacting Ultra Magnus on Earth to see if there was energy to spare. She and Daniel traveled to Earth with Spike when her husband decided to try and negotiate with the Decepticons. The pair were held hostage during the negotiations. When Galvatron insisted on Daniel remaining on Earth while Spike worked on Athenia, Carly volunteered to stay on Earth to look after the boy. As it turned out she didn't have to, as Galvatron turned out to be Sixshot in disguise, and she and Daniel were swiftly rescued by the Headmasters. Apparently she didn't mind Daniel running off to go into space to hunt Decepticons with the Autobots. She attended Ultra Magnus's funeral. She worried over Spike when he was injured during a Decepticon attack. Luckily Fortress was able to use his telekinesis to help Spike, and the family was tearfully reunited. While Daniel asked if he could go to planet Master, Carly poured tea and suggested he stay on Athenia so she wouldn't have to worry about him. Then Spike totally said Daniel could go anyway. While on the alien planet of Daira, a space ration reminded Daniel of when his mother made it for him. When the Decepticons began attacking locations around the world, Spike and Carly headed for Santiago on a plane, only for it to crash in the Andes Mountains. Carly ended up down a crevasse and promptly fainted, necessitating her rescue by Daniel, who carried her out on his back. Restricted to a stretcher, Carly returned to America on the Queen World, where Spike said he'd look after her so that Daniel could go take part in the fight against the Decepticons. Following the Decepticons' defeat, Carly, Spike and Daniel turned out to farewell the Autobots, who were following the Decepticons into space. Manga Carly was strolling the beach with her family and Autobot friends shortly after the defeat of Mega Zarak. After Soundblaster attacked, Carly was taken hostage by Slugfest and Overkill until she was rescued by Daniel. Dreamwave Productions In 2002, Carly was a brunette. She was back to her natural blonde locks when Bumblebee arrived at the Witwicky household to talk to Spike. When Daniel asked who the yellow car was, Carly, not wishing to reveal to her son the family's history with the Transformers, merely replied that it was his father's best friend. Fun Publications Carly and Spike were stationed on Nebulos in 2012. Carly turned out to meet Pyro's team when they arrived from Earth to investigate Hi-Q's disappearance in "A Flash Forward, Part 3". Marvel Comics Carly never appeared in any of the Marvel Comics, though she arguably exists within its continuity, as it shown that Spike married her and had Daniel. Books Either Carly or Jessie appeared in the 1986 story and coloring book The Lost Treasure of Cybertron by Marvel Books. Transformers Animated In the Transformers Animated episode "Garbage In, Garbage Out", a man who look very much like Spike was trying to get a blond haired girl, who looked very much like Carly, to the hospital as she was in labor. The woman referred to him as "Spike". At BotCon 2008, it was confirmed that this was indeed intended to be Spike and Carly and, since Daniel Witwicky had already been seen in the series too, Carly was in labor with her second or later child. According to the character's model sheet, her name in this continuity is spelled "Carlee". They are later seen in episode "Human Error, Part 2", with a young Daniel next to Spike and Carly holding their second child, stood outside as the soundwave toys take over the city. Transformers: Dark of the Moon In Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Carly Spencer, depicted as British due to her portrayal by British model Rosie Huntington-Whiteley, is Sam's girlfriend, with whom he lives. The two met after Mikaela dumped Sam and he got a Medal of Freedom for his heroism. Carly believes Sam's stories and is annoyed by Brains and Wheelie who live with them. Carly works for Dylan Gould as a curator and is given an expensive car by him, making Sam jealous. Carly gets annoyed when Sam decides to work with Simmons on figuring out what the Decepticons are doing rather than going to Dylan's party with her and leaves angrily. She is shocked when it turns out that Dylan is a Decepticon collaborator and is taken hostage by him, Soundwave and Laserbeak to force Sam to cooperate. Sam launches a rescue mission for her and with the help of Bumblebee, rescues her and kills Laserbeak before using a shot-down drone to relay what she knew of the Decepticons' plans to NEST. During the battle, Carly travels with Sam and Epps' team to stop the plan and is attacked by Starscream who Sam kills. While Sam heads off to stop the space bridge, Carly convinces Megatron to help Optimus against Sentinel Prime, leading to the deaths of Megatron and Sentinel. Carly reunites with Sam after the battle and they admit they love each other. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Carly is an evil mirror-verse version of the Generation 1 character. Fun Publications Carly appears as one of students at Butch Witwicky's school in Transhuman. Transformers: Prime Sierra's friend is a physical homage to Carly. She is a teenage girl who attends the same school in Jasper, Nevada, as Sierra and Jack. She's a troublemaker, and she hangs out with Sierra a lot. Animated series Sierra and her friend encountered Jack outside KO Burger, apparently talking to his motorcycle. Amused, Sierra's friend watched a flustered Jack attempt to flirt with Sierra, until two purple cars appeared and tried to run them down. Sierra and her friend screamed and jumped out of the way. Sierra's friend ended up in detention with Miko one time. She was again hanging out with Sierra again after school when they spotted Jack on his motorcycle. Sierra tried to ask for a ride, but after Vince interrupted them, her friend whispered something to her that they both found amusing. Vince challenged Jack to a street race, and both Sierra and her friend went with them to be spectators. Following Jack's win, they spread the news of his victory around the entire school. Sierra's friend sat in the desk in front of Jack during one of their classes. She was talking with Sierra outside the school when Raf Esquivel was picked up by an ambulance belonging to a friend of Jack's mom. In the wake of the Omega Lock attack on Earth, Agent Fowler had the whole town of Jasper evacuated. This most likely included Sierra's friend. See also * Mikaela Banes * Jessie (Transformers) References Category:Autobots Category:Transformers human characters